Blissfully Numb
by pyrrhic pixie
Summary: After her heart is broken, Aurora falls into depression, and is convinced that life is over. But after she meets someone else, things slowly change. Rated R for later chapters. DracoOC


Aurora McCarthy stared up at her bedroom ceiling. She heard her grandmother's footsteps coming up the stairs.  
  
5...4...3...2...  
  
"Aurora, darling, why don't you go outside? There are some nice children your age around here!"  
  
Aurora sat up, annoyed. "Grandma, I already went outside, and there's really nothing to do. I'd rather just hang out in here until school starts...it's only a week away."  
  
"Aurora, you need to get out. Your mother sent you here to change your lifestyle, not to do the same thing."  
  
Sighing, she stood. "Fine! I'll go outside!" Biting back a few rather obscene words, Aurora stormed down the stairs and out the front door, fighting the urge to give one of her grandmother's horrid cats a nice kick.  
  
Stepping outside into the bright sun, Aurora squinted and trudged down the cement pathway. She had already seen Privet Drive and knew that there was nothing interesting in the vicinity.  
  
Her grandmother was a good friend of Mrs. Figg of Privet Drive, and had suggested to Aurora's mother, Suzanne, that Aurora come and stay with her and her friend.  
  
Suzanne, willing to do anything to get her daughter out of the house, had readily agreed, and Aurora was shipped off to England, right outside of London. A New York City native, Aurora hated the small countryside town. There were few people in the town, and even fewer children.  
  
There was, of course, that horrid Dudley Dursley, but he was a bit of a cow, and an ass at that. Like the rest of the children in the small town, he was a moron with his head too far up his ass to realize that not everyone adored him. And his parents were worse.  
  
"I hate this place," Aurora muttered to herself as she grabbed her skateboard from the small garage. "It's a fucking joke."  
  
Suzanne had been fed up with her daughter's "shit", as she so eloquently put it. "You're running around with those 'friends' of yours, getting into trouble...wrecking havoc across the city!"  
  
"First of all," Aurora had retorted hotly, "New York City is filled with 'havoc', and we live in the Village! The city is huge! That's like saying that Caesar's Palace has ruined all of L.A...it's one thing."  
  
"Even if you aren't wrecking havoc, there's still that attitude of yours!" Suzanne had screamed, and had then informed Aurora that she would be staying with her grandmother in England, and would be attending a wizarding school.  
  
"It's time you faced your true roots...you're a witch, and a real school should give you some discipline."  
  
"Yeah, and a chastity belt would have saved you the fucking trouble of having me, wouldn't it have?"  
  
"You watch your mouth!"  
  
"And that's why you named me Aurora, right? After fucking Sleeping Beauty, because you wish I was dead and six feet under!"  
  
Smack. The back of Suzanne's hand met Aurora's face wish a sickening sound. She stared as blood oozed from a fair-sized gash on her daughter's face, made by the large diamond in her ring.  
  
"Oh, Aurora..." She reached out to touch her daughter.  
  
Aurora pulled away. "Don't worry, I'll get out of your way so you can marry that bastard and spoil his daughter instead. God knows you didn't do it for me."  
  
She left her mother standing in the kitchen, on the verge of tears, for her only daughter was leaving. But more so than that, she was saddened because she couldn't ignore the palpable relief that swept over her.  
  
Now, Aurora was in a miniature town on another continent, and was more miserable than before. Skating down the small street, she rolled her eyes when she saw the rather large Dudley lumber into the road, his posse behind him.  
  
"Oh, for Christ's sake..."  
  
Whoever had suggested that English accents were sexy on men was sadly mistaken. In this case, it only added to the grotesqueness of the huge seventeen year old and his groupies.  
  
"If it isn't the gothic bitch," the huge boy sneered.  
  
Aurora rolled her amethyst eyes again. "Ouch, that hurt," she said sarcastically. "Why don't you shut your mouth for a change...not only are your insults pathetic, but you have the worst case of halitosis I have ever smelt in my entire life."  
  
Clearly confused by his peer's words, Dudley scrunched up his face in a rather foul expression and stepped forward threateningly. "Say that again, you little whore."  
  
"Only on Saturdays," Aurora threw back. "Don't fuck with me, slut- ass...you'll regret it."  
  
"You know you want to suck me," he sneered.  
  
Aurora laughed bitterly. "If I wanted to do that, I could just suck my grandmother's cat and get more satisfaction," she leered. "You're not my type, anyway."  
  
"Shut your filthy mouth!" Dudley roared before lunging forward.  
  
Aurora ducked and kicked at Dudley's pudgy face. When he grabbed her foot, she spun herself in the air as her self-defense instructor had taught her, and delivered a well-placed punch to the boy's face. Finishing him off, she lifted her foot and made contact with his crotch, and he crumpled to the ground.  
  
"Would you like to make the same stupid mistake?" she asked darkly, turning to Dudley's group of followers.  
  
They shook their heads frantically and bolted away, eyes wide with fear.  
  
Aurora crouched down next to Dudley. "Don't ever fucking come near me again. I'll be leaving in a week, and if I see you once, I will not hesitate to kick your ass. Do you understand me?"  
  
Dudley managed to nod weakly, and Aurora stood slowly. She skated back to her grandmother's house.  
  
As she neared her bedroom, she was surprised to hear voices from beyond the door. Coming closer, she heard that one was her grandmother's, and the other was a male, deep and clear.  
  
She opened the door, and her grandmother turned and smiled warmly. "Oh, Aurora, dear, this is Harry! He's Dudley Dursley's cousin, and, as fate would have it, he's a wizard, too! You two should get on fabulously!"  
  
Harry turned, and Aurora was dumbstruck. With dark tousled hair, bright emerald eyes, and flawless skin, he was possibly the most handsome male she had ever laid eyes on.  
  
And he was definitely her type. 


End file.
